Forever's as far as I'll Go
by SeptinaStar
Summary: Belle loves Rumpelstiltskin as he is – and that includes the Dark One. So, why would she want to destroy part of the being that she loves? rated K because of paranoia.


Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, would I be writing fanfic? And I would've made Henry feel a bit more conflicted between Emma and Regina. Am I the only one who feels sorry for her? And not just because of the Daniel thing, she is an adoptive mother who _raised the boy on her own_. I've baby-sat for kids and don't think I could've done it 24/7 as she did. I mean, did _anyone_ see _any_ signs of a nanny? She mentions taking care of him when he was teething, being up all night for his feedings, she seems to have done these things on her own. So, yeah, she raised him all by herself _**and**_ held down a job while doing it. Knowing the truth about who she was or not, Henry _should've_ been torn between the two.  
Author's Note: Starts somewhere in "Skin Deep" then goes terminally AU.  
Don't like, don't read.

654321

Belle left the darkly dressed woman, shaken, deep in thought and chilled down to the marrow of her bones. She did not like the strange woman she met nor what her words implied. If she loved Rumpelstiltskin, why would that love only be for the part of him that was human? Would it not be a shallow love if she only loved a part of him?

Yes, the Dark One was...uncomfortable to be around especially when he was in one of his black moods. His rages were never something she wished to encounter, not again. Being an observant soul, she'd learned how to read the signs so that she could make herself scare when someone had been foolish enough to encourage them.

Foolish enough to engage them and try to make him dance to their tune by thinking that he would be easy prey if he was emotional.

Fools.

It was when he was at his most emotional, most passionate, that he was at his most dangerous strength.

But he was a part of the being she lived with. While she'd seen less of him as time had passed, she could feel the being writhing underneath the skin of her Master. And, as hard as it would be for others to accept, wanting to change who he was, she learned to accept this dichotomy of character. To care about both sides of him. The melding of the dark and the light within him.

It was who Rumpelstiltskin was.

No, he wasn't particularly socially adept. He didn't know the niceties of the world she'd grown up in but he was...someone she could relate to. He did not fall into the accepted norm of their world, as she did not. His dark sense of humor was just one of the things she loved about him. She rather shared the same taste, though she'd been careful to keep it under wraps. After all, her taste didn't fall as far into the darkness as his did.

Yet, that was not the only thing she kept hidden from the one who seemed to see and know all.

For who knew how he'd react if he knew that she held such warm emotions for him?

The house - her _home _she corrected herself - came into view and she breathed easier upon seeing it. Feeling the familiar protection surround and embrace her, she relaxed into it, the chill inside easing before flowing out entirely as the door closed behind her. Seeing him at the loom, she smiled and gently teased him, "Admit it. You're glad that I'm back."

"Of course, dearie. If you hadn't come back, I'd have had to get the hay myself and waste my time. I hate waste," he replied. Shaking his head in mock disapproval at the very faint look of disappointment on her face, his eyes studied her intently. There was something about her that didn't seem quite like the Belle he had come to know very well. Different - and it wasn't just because she'd been out of his home.

Away from his sight for he'd refused to spy on her, not wanting to have his theory confirmed as she returned to her father's home.

"Oh, of course you do," she agreed solemnly, a twinkle in her eyes that couldn't quite hide her anxiety. "And you owe me a story."

The slight hitch in her voice was the next thing he focused on, then he saw her eyes. He'd thought he'd seen every shade and ever look in them but this one…this one was new. And he didn't like it for he couldn't really classify it as he could other looks. "What happened?" his voice was sharp on the question.

Belle didn't even pretend ignorance. Lying never helped when dealing with a being that could sense the lie even in the truth. "As I was walking towards the castle, I noticed a carriage following me. So, I stepped to the side to let it pass. It did not. The carriage stopped and a darkly clothed woman stepped out, walking up to me. At first she offered me a ride. When I declined, she said that she would continue walking with me until we had reached my destination. I do not know if she meant me harm for there was a feeling about her that I cannot quite describe. Or if she was genuinely concerned for my welfare.."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" He was standing up now, hands behind his back in a pose of casual ease. Tension radiated off of him, coiled and ready to strike. To bring him from a state of rest into frenzied actions, he just needed a direction to fling himself towards.

Biting her lip, she studied him. The room had suddenly grown cold and she was glad that she hadn't removed her cloak. Wrapping it about her, she hesitated in her reply. For how was she to answer such a question when the harm was to her mind, not her body? "Not in a physical manner."

"How?" he demanded, moving into her personal space.

For a moment, she feared he was going to shake the truth out of her. His eyes were so dark, she couldn't see her reflection in them – not even a hint of herself. "She…she…she told me that…" she trailed off, trying to find the words that just weren't coming. Her mind latched onto one of the things the woman had told her, something in the words that had struck her as wrong. "Is it true that true love's kiss can break any curse?"

Rumpelstiltskin let out a hiss of breath. _Oh, Regina, you are a clever one, preying upon Belle's courage and hopeful nature_. The Dark One cackled maniacally, "She told you that?"

"She seemed to be under the impression that you needed rescuing. Though from what, I don't know."

Stepping back, he motioned for her to place her bundle down. "And what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing," Belle replied, breathing harsh in the silence.

"Nothing?" his voice mocked her.

"No, because it would hardly be true love if I destroyed part of the being that I loved, would it?" She tilted her head towards him as she asked the question, wanting to hear his answer.

That got his attention, "What?"

She smiled, a bit bitter. "How could anyone fall in love with only half a being? You are not a monster, Rumpelstiltskin. I keep telling you that. And I will continue to tell you that until you accept it as truth. You are what you are. Granted, your rages are more destructive than others – but, again, it's a part of who you are. Unlike other magical beings, you are neither black nor white. You are in the gray. You do what no one else can do or will do for others.

"And you suffer greatly for it," she softly added.

They stared at each other, tension running along her nerves. Had she gone to far? Would he cast her aside? When nothing happened, when he just stared contemplatively at her, she breathed out the breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. "I shall get dinner started, shall I?"

Long after she left the hall, he stood, staring at where she had been. Part of him wondered if this was some elaborate trick but inside he had to admit that it couldn't be. Even the Dark One could sense that it was no trick. His Belle was clever, but deceptive she was not. Even if the Queen had tried to seduce her into destroying him – and he was not a fool. If he was truly cursed, he knew that true love's kiss would free him. Belle was incapable of it.

But he would have to do something about the Queen.

No one harmed what was his.

_**No One**_.

54321

Belle paced the hall, glancing out the window several times. Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared months ago. While him leaving for long periods of time was hardly new, he'd never left her alone this long. No, something had happened to him. Someone tried the door again, tried to force it and she closed her eyes before dashing up the stairs, hiding in his quarters.

While she consciously knew that none could break the spells protecting their home, it did not stop her fear. "Where are you?" she muttered once darkness had fallen and she'd emerged from hiding. "How can I find you?" Restlessly, her fingers twitched around the locket he'd made her shortly after her run in with the woman he'd told her was the Dark Queen, remembering his promise.

"_Wear this always and none can harm you that I will not know. I will come for you – if I can. Just promise me that you will never take it off._"

It had been a promise that she had made willingly, even if the idea that he could always track her was frightening. Frightening and comforting all at once, she could admit that. She wandered into his lab and wondered, could the tracking work both ways? Was it possible for _her_ to find _him_?

Her eyes trailed longingly over to the shelf with the books that were practically falling off of it. He'd never expressly forbidden her from reading, from studying anything she came across, just that she was to never touch his experiments. Except, she had – under the influence of dreams he'd sent her to finalize…something. Some final plan he'd been unable to complete himself.

It was this that hardened her resolve to save him.

Striding over to the books, she started to read the spines before giving up and pulling out one to search at random. They fell around her like dominoes. Biting her lip, she stared at them in frustration. Just once, _just once_, couldn't something go her way? Rumpelstiltskin was in danger, she was his way out – and she had to clean up instead of finding him.

Growling, she took a step back. "Come on, Belle, this will do you no good. Make a plan and then implement that plan. Don't waste time doddering about, wailing about bad luck. May be organizing all of this will help you find you are looking for." Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out before organizing the books. Hours later, she'd weeded out all the ones she figured wouldn't help her. Replacing them on the shelf, making room for the overflow on other shelves, she took the few possibilities she'd found and left.

Comforting as it was to be surrounded by his scent, she couldn't work in there any longer.

It was a few days later that she began to practice some of the spells she read. Basic defense and offense, shielding and healing spells that would help her on her journey. Enhancing the protection on the house, she extended the shield to encompass the grounds – only she and Rumpelstiltskin would be able to walk through it. Would be able to see the house and only when he returned with her would it become home again.

She still hadn't found what she was looking for but figured that someone as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin was couldn't have disappeared without a trace. She would have to follow the tales of him, seeking him out where she could find him. Reading some more, she realized that, come morning, her journey would begin.

Anticipation and terror filled her.

And ruthlessly, she shoved it aside. She would not be swallowed up by it. There was no way she was going to allow it to control her. Do the brave thing, she'd once said to him, do the brave thing and courage would follow. Going with him had been easy. Following after him was hard – but it was all she could do.

She'd promised him forever.

And forever is what she would give him.

654321

The mines were before her. She'd never thought to find this place. Creeping down the stairs, she kept to the shadows that had long since become home to her. Aching to hear him, to smell him, to _see_ him, she couldn't stop pressing forward. Couldn't let them, the ignorant ones who'd so caged him, find her.

Down into the narrow darkness, she travelled and then suddenly, it opened up before her.

A cage filled her vision before it narrowed onto a familiar figure. Bowed but not broken, dirty and still somehow pristine, she broke free from the shades, racing towards him. Her hands reaching out, reaching through the bars, reaching for him. Her voice broken sounding for she had ceased to speak since learning of his fate, "Oh, my Master, my Rumpelstiltskin, what have they done to you?"

"Belle?" his reply was stunned. Knowing of the pain that would come, he still reached through the bars, touching her hands. Her flesh and blood hands reached him, gripped his.

"I'm here," she sobbed the words out. "At last, I am here. I'm sorry I was so late in coming but it was hard to find you. I've worn through seven pairs of iron shoes and walked the world several times over to find you once again."

"You were free," he whispered, ignoring the way the magic in the bars shocked and jolted him.

Kissing his hands, tears streamed down her face. "I could never be free without you beside me."

"Why are you here?"

She could reply with words of teasing, that she never broke a deal. Remind him that he'd said forever for the safety of her town and people. But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. They were not the words needed. "Because here is where you are."

"Your home is safe, regardless of where I am, dearie."

"But I am not," she replied, leaning forward to rest her head against his. Pain filled her at the touch of the bars upon her skin and a sick realization filled her, "Oh, my Master, how this must pain you." Her hands tried to release his.

But his grip tightened. "I never thought to see you again."

She smiled, sadly recognizing the pain in his words. Recognizing that the time for pride had come and gone. The truth must be spoken now for she could no longer hold it back. She'd searched for him for too long and through to much to let it go. If he tried to cast her aside, she would not go – there was no longer any choice of that for her. It no longer mattered if he did not feel the same devotion to her. She was his that would be sufficient for her. Being without him had taught her that. "I love you – all of you. These ignorant fools cannot understand that."

"Hide, dearie, they are coming."

"But…"

"They would take you away from me," he reminded her. "That I could not endure now that I have seen you again. Use the necklace to conceal yourself and stay near me."

It was the closest thing to an _I love you_ that she would receive. She stepped back slowly, until all that remained was their linked hands before even that contact was severed. Into the shadows she returned and hid, staring only at him. Prince Charming – _James_ – her mind supplied walked into the room, Snow White behind him. And yet, her eyes and attention remained upon her Master. She did not listen to their bandying words, their hollow threats were nothing to her.

All that mattered was that she could breathe again.

54321

The weeks blended into each other as she showed him the magic she'd taught herself. As she told him her stories and he told his. Tea was served in the broken cup, a priceless treasure they shared between them. As of yet, she could find no lock and no door upon his cage but she had yet to give up.

Belle could not give up.

Rumpelstiltskin was not meant to be locked up like he was some kind of freak. It would only make the Dark One fiercer, more dangerous when he broke free. And she knew that he would break free, the Dark One was merely biding his time, gathering his strength and power. No mere cage could hold him captive for long.

The Blue Fairy may have some understanding of magic, but hers was limited.

The Dark One's was all encompassing for dark did not necessarily mean evil, as much as others wished that it could be so. His was not tied to one area, one focal point. He could come and go as he willed.

In the end, it was the Dark Queen who betrayed them.

They had grown lax, careless over time, and she found Belle, asleep against the cage, hand reaching in to hold his, trying to spare him pain. A startled gasp left her lips for this was a sight she had never expected to see. The Dark Queen made no other sound than that first involuntary expulsion of air, did not reveal what she knew. At last, she knew how to get what she wanted from him.

She left whispers around, speaking of the girl who loved the demon. Who lived beside him, just beyond his reach.

And the Blue Fairy came, seeing her. Prince Charming pulled her away, ignoring her anguished screams to let her go. Ignoring what his eyes told him that he was seeing in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "Get her away," he hoarsely ordered.

"Don't do this!" Belle pleaded. "I promised him forever. You cannot do this."

"You are confused, child. He is not what he seems to be," she was told.

Belle's eyes hardened, becoming hard as diamonds. "I know what he is. I know what he's done. If you do this, I will find him again and again and again. There is no where in this whole world that you could send me that I will not strive to come back. If you cast me away from his side, I will find him. And I will free him. Then you will feel the sting of my anger upon you, Reul Ghorm.

"I swear with all the love I hold for the Dark One in my heart that if you do this, you will never know another happily ever after."

"You are delusional, child."

Meeting his eyes, she nodded. "It has been done, my lovely Dark One."

A slow, wicked smile crossed his face. "You have sealed your fate, Reul Ghorm. Charming. Of all the ironies in life, this one is…absolutely delicious." His manic laughter filled the air.

As she was dragged from the chamber, her laugh joined his.

"What are you talking about?" Charming demanded.

"That woman there – my Belle – she was the one thing that stood in the way of absolute destruction of your world. You took her from me, now I will make sure that you lose everything."

Charming slammed his hands against the cage. "Just tell me straight, demon, what did you do?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything. You did," he smirked and stepped away. Hidden in his hands, the only thing he had left of Belle.

54321

"Are you sure of this?" Snow asked, staring at the woman held in the other room. Something about her, about the way she sat, the way her eyes never left the window, touched a cord within her.

"She is a danger to us all. We must find a way to send her out of our world."

"But you said there was no way, now that the magic bean is gone."

"There is a way known only to a few, but it is dangerous. I would not suggest it but…Charming, Snow, I fear that she will break Rumpelstiltskin free from his cage," the Blue Fairy sighed.

They both stared at her. "You said that was impossible."

"It was supposed to be," she released another sigh. "But there is a power greater than mine – true love. She holds it for him and will not rest until he is free. The Dark One cannot be free."

"And you cannot keep him caged, Reul Ghorm," Belle mocked. "It is only a matter of time before he is free. You thought he was bad before, you never understood him. Locking him away, you've released his madness. I pity you for he will make you pay for what you've done. I look forward to that day."

"Get her out of my Kingdom," Charming ordered.

54321

It burned, the light and the dark, acid in her mind, fire ants crawling across her body. Forcing her eyes to open, she looked around, shielding her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. "Where am I?" she asked the silent desert. Memories clouded her mind, fought for dominion, struggled for supremacy before falling silent. Falling silent under the strength of her will, her determination not to lose that which meant the most to her. That which was truth to her, she could not lose it. "I'm Belle, servant to Rumpelstiltskin."

Pushing herself upright, she moved until she was on her knees. Then slowly rose to her feet, making her way slowly to the cave just beyond the ridge. "And this is not my world."

Somewhere in her mind, she could hear merciless chanting that she forget him. Forget that world for it was not her place any more. To live in this new world, to be this teacher of something called archaeology. That she become this Annabelle French, but she resisted the endless chant. How could she forget that which was integral to her soul?

That which allowed her to function, to breathe? He upon whom her life was centered?

"Rumpelstiltskin," she yelled his name in defiance.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she yelled even louder.

And a third time as a defiance to the very heavens above, "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

His name rang out, with a will and power all on its own. "I will not forget him. Take whatever else you wish and leave behind this new life, but you shan't take him from me. I will find him again," she vowed. "Just you watch me, Reul Ghorm."

54321

Belle – for she refused to call herself by the name which wasn't hers even if it was similar to it – walked through the museum, fully aware that someone was behind her. "What do you want, Booth?" she asked, facing him at last. "Or should I say Pinocchio?"

"How is it that you know that?" he asked, shocked. In all the world, he'd thought he was the only one who retained memories of who he really was, of Fairy Tale Land – though he hated to call it that. It was hardly a Fairy Tale when it was real. Yet, here stood Belle, memory intact – and looking like she'd love to rip his heart out and crush it beneath the heel of her boots.

"How is it that you are? Oh, let me guess. That little blue bug decided to save you and the child of Charming and Snow," she snidely retorted.

"What do you have against the Blue Fairy?" he asked, stepping back.

Her lips curled up, more of a sneer than a smile. "What's not to love about the hypocritical little bug who stole my life and removed me from the side of the one I love?" The deceptively sweet voice softened, becoming true as memory stirred and reminded her of the being she called love. Of the one who – even now – completed her. She longed to be near him again, "Who loves me in return."

"You do realize that the Dark One cannot love," he pointed out.

Belle's eyes sharpened, pinning him in place. "Not in ways that are acknowledged as love by the plebian rank but it is a truer love than many will ever know. His love is no joke, no toy to be played with. And you all have done so, have mocked him and his affections."

Pinocchio shivered, fearing that the woman was deranged. What else could she be to make such a claim? And yet…and yet, there was nothing in her eyes or face that spoke of madness. The words she spoke were obviously those of a madwoman. But the woman herself was a different matter entirely. She was quite calm, clear, and to steady to be anything but sane.

It occurred to him that she could be sociopathic, psychopathic. But could such madness affect one of the Realm?

"Do me a favor, Pinocchio? Leave me alone and I shall leave you alone."

Turning away, she walked out into the day, the sound of her heels upon the ground the only thing left of her.

End.

Author's Note: I really have no idea where this came from. But I was bit by the idea back in season one. Due to unfortunate circumstances (losing my computer, getting really sick), I did not have a chance to write it down. As I didn't want my vision to clash with s2, I have only sporadically watched it – if one could call it that. So, I apologize if my characters are terribly OOC. There is no reason to review, but please know that I appreciate all those who take the chance to read my work.

Also, this is completed. If I get another idea, I will add more. Or if anyone is interested in picking it up, please drop me a line. I'd be most interested in reading another's take upon it.

Thanks again.


End file.
